The Girl who Killed Voldemort
by Terriel
Summary: AU. Voldemort is dead and Harry didn't kill him, that fell to a witch name Willow Rosenburg.
1. Chapter 1

The all important disclaimer - **it ain't mine**

They heard her before they saw her as they waited in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, for this emergency meeting Albus had called. Ron fidgeted, Hermione gripped her book tight, Sirius glared at Snape who ignored him, with an odd expression across his sallow face, Molly stirred a pot, Mad Eye stared through the walls, and Harry held himself very, very still.

When the door clicked open Mrs. Black began to yell and curse but, instead of fleeing the dead woman's vitriol the eager listeners heard the footsteps cease.

"Now then," the voice – young, female – said with half a smile, "That's no way to greet a guest."

To considerable surprise, the portrait seemed to quail, "Of course," she whispered. "Of course not, my apologies… please, welcome… welcome to my home. I did not know of what power I spoke, just presumed…"

"Well," said the young woman. "Don't presume."

Albus said something, perhaps congratulating the girl on her feat, and they walked into the kitchen to a hoard of staring eyes.

She was slight with auburn hair and green eyes, clad in a fuzzy pink jumper and ripped jeans. She didn't smile. They continued to stare. She raised one auburn eyebrow with a poise she had only just acquired.

Perhaps she would have said something had Snape not pushed past Lupin in an uncharacteristic hurry and dashed himself to the ground on first one and then two knees, "Thank you," he whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... made such a scene. I'm sorry. But thank you. Thank you."

She crouched down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "For him?" She asked.

"What else?"

"Then I guess I'd better say you're welcome," she said gravely.

And suddenly, quite abashed, they bother rose, with Albus Dumbledore's piercing eyes twinkling down on them.

Lupin glanced from one figure to the other and then up to Dumbledore, "If someone would explain exactly what just happened…"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled all the more, "Ah, of course, how could I be so remiss?" He smiled, "Friends, fellow order members, this is Willow Rosenburg and she has killed Voldemort."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, it's still short, but y'know. If you've got the time please review.

Oh, disclaimer: it still isn't mine.

 _Dumbledore's eyes twinkled all the more, "Ah, of course, how could I be so remiss?" He smiled, "Friends, fellow order members, this is Willow Rosenburg and she has killed Voldemort."_

As the Order stared Snape stood up and backed off, leaving this Willow Rosenburg standing in the middle of the flagstones, an empty expression clouding her face. Dumbledore walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "He's right, my dear, we really should be thanking you."

"For killing a man?" She asked quietly.

"Well," Sirius says, regaining some of his usual swagger. "It was Voldemort. He was evil."

"I've been evil sometimes too," she said. "That mean you should kill me?"

But as she glanced around the disbelief in their eyes was evident, the old man with the fake eye seemed to be laughing at her, "He wasn't the first person I've killed."

"How many?" Dumbledore asked at length, as though he wasn't really sure he wanted to know.

"Do you count vampires? Do you count when _I_ was a vampire?" She asked, "If not he'd be the fourth."

Even the old warlock's blue eyes stopped twinkling.


	3. Chapter 3

When the adults called an emergency meeting of the now presumably defunct Order of the Phoenix they had, as usual, banished the younger inhabitants of Grimmauld Place, who for once had more interesting things to do.

They were standing in the open doorway, staring in at the defeater of Voldemort. She was sitting in the middle of the bed, legs crossed and stonily ignoring them.

It was Harry in the end who remembered that Gryffindors were supposed to be courageous and stepped forwards, "Hi, I'm Harry… and you kind of just stole my job." Hermione glared at him and he hurried on, "Not that I'm upset – I'm really glad… I mean…"

"What do you mean, 'stole your job'?" She asked.

"Well," said George, or was it Fred.

"He's Harry," said Fred, or was it George.

"Harry Potter," they chorused.

"Meaning?" She asked, looking back to her book. "Don't obfuscate."

As everyone else gaped and Harry, for all he had hated his fame, looked put out, Hermione sighed, "Harry defeated Voldemort in 1981 for the first time, due to the love of his mother who died saving him. Voldemort was reduced to a wraith but survived due to his horcruxes. For the next decade and a bit it was mostly thought that Harry had not only survived the attack but vanquished him."

For the first time, Willow grinned, "Now you, I like. But not a full answer."

"Prophecy," Harry explained. "He kills me or I kill him. No one else can."

She nodded, "Don't like prophecies. They keep on making my friend – well not my friend anymore, not since she tried to kill me – die."

"'Not since she killed me'?" Hermione asked.

"She was the Slayer," Willow explained. "It was her job to hunt the wicked magical creatures that killed humans. I was all those things."

Ron started to look a little confused, he like things to be obvious. Good. Evil. Nothing in between.

And just when it seemed he couldn't be any more worried, Luna Lovegood swept in and kissed Willow full on the lips. "Where have you been?" She asked, "I've been waiting for you."

Ok, turns out it's a Willow Luna story… wasn't expecting that.


End file.
